Les enseignements d'un monstre
by Eanna Elendil
Summary: Lavande hait la pleine lune, et la violence, la colère qu'elle provoque chez elle. Cette nuit-là, c'est l'esprit de vengeance qui la pousse à se rendre à Azkaban, pour régler un vieux compte.


**Note d'auteur**** : ******Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre du grand défi "A vos claviers 2018" organisé sur HPF l'été dernier par ET et The Night Circus. Lors de ce défi, nous avions plusieurs défis avec un thème, des contraintes, et nous devions écrire un texte dessus.****

**Défi 2 :**

_Le marquis invisible.  
Le portrait fatal.  
Une infâme adorée.  
**Les enseignements d'un monstre.**  
Le monde sous-marin.  
Une ville dans une ville.  
Le déserteur._

Le poète Charles Baudelaire a laissé des « plans et projets de romans et nouvelles » qu'il n'a malheureusement pas pu écrire avant de mourir. Aidez Monsieur Baudelaire à sécher ses larmes et réalisez pour lui un de ses plans secrets !

• Votre nouvelle devra avoir comme **titre l'un des projets ci-dessus**, et s'en inspirer.  
• Vous devrez insérer dans votre texte une **citation d'un auteur contemporain de Baudelaire**.  
• Votre texte comprendra au moins **une référence à un oiseau**.  
• Votre texte devra contenir **CINQ mots par sens**, soit 5 mots pour l'odorat, 5 mots pour l' ouïe etc. Cinq sens, cinq mots donc 25 mots.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_À perpétuité. Enfermé à perpétuité. _

Ces mots tournent en bouclent dans sa tête, elle n'arrive pas à s'en défaire. Les semaines de pleine lune sont les pires – et la nuit elle-même, n'en parlons même pas. Ses sautes d'humeur sont plus violentes que jamais, la colère l'habite toute entière, elle enfonce son visage dans un oreiller et se met à **hurler**, à pleins poumons, à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales. La rage, la haine, elle n'arrive plus à rien contenir. Alors elle se terre dans son appartement, toute cette période, et elle attend. Les mains tremblantes, la respiration saccadée, les **yeux** hagards.

_À Azkaban. Enfermé à perpétuité._

Il a fallu qu'elle retombe sur cette coupure de journal. Pourquoi l'a-t-elle gardée ? Cela fait plus de six ans qu'elle traîne dans un de ses tiroirs.

La pleine lune est dans deux jours, et elle appréhende déjà cette nuit. Elle ne se transforme pas, bien sûr. Lorsque Greyback l'a défigurée lors de la Bataille de Poudlard, il n'était pas métamorphosé. Mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser s'en tirer sans un petit souvenir. Outre les cicatrices qui ne partiront jamais, elle a hérité de cette humeur instable, de ces accès de colère, de violence, qui la prennent une fois par mois sans qu'elle puisse lutter.

Enfermé… A perpétuité. C'était censé la réconforter, quand on le lui a appris, à la sortie de son coma six ans auparavant. « Ne t'inquiète pas Lavande, il a été condamné, il ne sortira jamais d'Azkaban, tu n'as plus rien à craindre. » Oui, cela aurait pu vaguement compenser les séquelles de son attaque. Sauf qu'il n'y a désormais plus aucun Détraqueur à Azkaban. C'est une prison comme une autre – humide, froide, où l'on meurt probablement du typhus, certes. Mais il n'y a plus rien pour faire regretter aux criminels leurs actes passés.

Seuls des sorciers gardent Azkaban. Ils sont nombreux. Du moins, elle le suppose, il doit probablement y en avoir un par prisonnier. Peut-être deux, pour les plus dangereux. Gérer un loup-garou emprisonné, les nuits de pleine lune, ce doit être sportif. Lavande a une brève pensée pour ses voisins de cellule, qui doivent faire une croix sur leurs heures de sommeil cette nuit-là.

_Condamné pour ses crimes. Meurtres, blessures, cruauté._

Elle ignore à quel moment elle a pris cette décision. Les dernières heures sont floues dans sa mémoire. Elle a le vague souvenir d'avoir écrit une lettre à Parvati lui disant de ne pas venir ce mois-ci, qu'elle a déjà quelque chose de prévu. Cela fait des années que sa meilleure amie vient lui tenir compagnie la nuit de la pleine lune. Elle s'assoit près d'elle, **chantonne** doucement, pour la bercer et l'apaiser. Elle la **prend** dans ses bras vers la fin de la nuit, quand Lavande commence à se calmer, enveloppée dans son **parfum** rassurant.

Cette fois, Lavande n'aura pas besoin d'elle. Elle pose la main sur le Portoloin, et quelques instants plus tard, elle **inspire** un air glacé chargé d'embruns. La mer du Nord. Quelle région charmante, chaleureuse. Surtout en cette saison, quand il fait déjà nuit à six heures du soir.

La tour se dresse devant elle. Colossale, terrifiante, même sans les sinistres Détraqueurs sillonnant les cieux, comme sur les brochures de la Gazette lorsqu'il était question de l'évasion de Black ou des Mangemorts. Il n'y a plus que des mouettes, désormais, bien inoffensives.

— Miss Brown ?

Un gardien vient l'accueillir. Il doit avoir vingt-cinq ans. Il lui sourit amicalement et l'emmène à l'abri du vent, dans le hall de la prison.

— On m'a prévenu de votre arrivée. Je suis surpris qu'on vous ait laissée venir.

— J'ai quelques passe-droits, marmonne-t-elle. Ça compense le visage en charpie.

Le gardien semble sur le point de sourire, mais se ravise bien vite.

— Vous venez pour… Fenrir Greyback ?

— C'est ça.

Il feuillette un registre du bout de la baguette, faisant défiler les pages, avant de s'arrêter à la dernière remplie.

— Il est en confinement, jusqu'à demain matin. C'est la pleine lune ce soir.

— Je le sais.

— Vous voulez vraiment…

— Oui.

Il semble déstabilisé, mais n'oppose pas de résistance. C'est presque trop facile.

— Je vais devoir vous demander votre baguette, miss Brown. Des sorciers qualifiés seront près de vous en cas de problème. Vous n'aurez qu'à les appeler.

Elle la lui donne sans sourciller.

Il lui fait gravir les escaliers. Elle compte vingt-deux étages. Le souffle court, elle le suit dans le couloir qu'il emprunte, quittant l'escalier en colimaçon. Il règne une atmosphère morbide. Pas un **bruit** n'émane des cellules qu'ils longent, et elle préfère supposer qu'elles sont vides plutôt qu'autre chose.

— Nous y sommes, souffle le gardien, mal à l'aise.

Il ne doit pas venir souvent par ici. Il se tient à bonne distance de la dernière cellule, celle qui l'attend.

— Si vous avez le moindre problème, appelez. Même un **murmure**, la prison est faite pour le transmettre au plus proche gardien, qui vous viendra en aide.

— Merci.

Il semble hésiter à la laisser seule, mais elle s'est assurée que ce serait possible. Un tête-à-tête. C'est ce qu'elle a demandé, et voilà qu'elle l'a obtenu. Seule dans ce couloir sordide, traversé de courants d'air. Face à une cellule dont elle sait ce qu'elle contient. Malgré elle, son cœur s'accélère.

Quelque chose bouge au fond, dans le noir. Tranquillement, Lavande s'assoit sur un tabouret, et attend. La lune est encore basse, mais elle sent déjà les prémices de ses effets.

— J'ai de la visite ? gronde une **voix** rauque, au fond de la cellule – de la cage, devrait-elle dire.

Elle ne répond pas. Il finit par s'approcher des barreaux, glisse ses doigts sales aux ongles crochus entre les barreaux. Son visage… Lavande a un haut-le-cœur qu'elle réussit à maîtriser, mais **l'amertume** de la bile lui emplit **la bouche**. Tout lui revient comme une monumentale gifle. Ce visage penché sur elle, ces doigts à quelques millimètres de son **œil**. La **douleur**, le sang qui coule, imprègne ses cheveux, cette **odeur** effroyable qui la hante encore…

— Tiens tiens… Nous avons déjà été présentés je crois…

D'un geste vif, Lavande écarte la mèche qui dissimulait la partie meurtrie de son visage. Greyback ne manifeste pas la moindre surprise. Ses lèvres se retroussent en un rictus sur ses dents jaunes.

— Si j'avais eu le temps, j'aurais fait l'autre moitié.

Son cœur tambourine. Le sang bat ses oreilles, au point de l'étourdir. Elle glisse machinalement une main vers sa bottine mais la retire aussitôt. Pas maintenant. Pas si vite.

— Vous ne sortirez jamais d'ici. Vous mourrez dans cette prison, seul.

— Pas seul, petite. Tant qu'il y aura des gens comme toi pour se souvenir de moi, je ne serai jamais seul… Tu m'accordes une petite pensée chaque fois que tu passes devant un **miroir**, j'espère.

Lavande se rue vers la grille, mais Greyback ne bouge pas d'un poil. Des **effluves** de crasse émanent de lui. Mais il ne semble pas impressionné le moins du monde par sa colère. Un tic le prend, son épaule tressaute.

— Tu es la première à me rendre visite. À quoi est-ce que je dois cet honneur ? Je te manque déjà ? Il paraît qu'un lien spécial se crée entre un bourreau et sa victime. Curieusement, je n'ai plus jamais pensé à toi depuis ce jour. Peut-être que c'est à sens unique, malheureusement…

Il colle son visage aux barreaux, son **nez** n'est plus qu'à quelques centimètres de celui de Lavande.

— Je compte sur toi pour ne pas m'oublier, petite. J'aurai toujours une place dans tes pensées, tu le sais. On ne se débarrasse jamais complètement d'un cauchemar…

À peine ces derniers mots prononcés, Greyback est pris d'une série de spasmes. Il s'éloigne des barreaux, se replie sur lui-même, agité de tremblements. Lavande **sent** la lumière de la lune effleurer son visage, par la meurtrière. Le sang bout dans ses veines, son cœur bat de plus en plus vite. Dans la cellule, Greyback commence sa transformation.

Alors, en un éclair, Lavande plonge vers sa bottine, et en sort le poignard en argent qu'elle y a dissimulé. Elle fait sauter la serrure de la cellule, la porte s'ouvre brutalement. Greyback, le visage déformé par la métamorphose, tourne vers elle une mâchoire pantelante. A son approche, il se redresse aussitôt sur ses pattes arrière. Le tissu qui couvrait son corps est réduit en lambeaux à ses pieds. Mue par la haine, Lavande fond sur lui, poignard en avant, et le plante dans son épaule.

Le sang jaillit, maculant le pelage du loup-garou. Un violent coup de patte la fait tomber au sol, un **goût** métallique et une douleur aiguë lui indiquent qu'elle a dû se casser une dent, mais elle n'a pas lâché son poignard. Se redressant à moitié, elle transperce la cuisse du monstre face à elle, avec une étonnante précision. Après tout, n'est-ce pas lui qui lui a appris à se laisser porter par la violence ? C'est ce qu'il lui a transmis lorsqu'il l'a défigurée. Et cela fait six ans qu'elle suit ses enseignements, chaque mois, chaque nuit de pleine lune. Celle-ci ne fait pas exception. La décision qu'elle a prise de venir le voir, et d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute, c'est son cerveau malade qui la lui a dictée.

Elle retire le poignard, alors que Greyback s'écroule, écumant de rage. Elle se relève, le domine, et sans plus réfléchir, lève son arme pour l'abattre sur le cœur de son bourreau.

— _Stupéfix_ !

— _Expelliarmus_ !

Les sortilèges fusent dans la cellule. Son poignard lui échappe, et Greyback s'effondre, inanimé, à ses pieds. Interdite, Lavande fait volte-face, et se fige en **reconnaissant** les trois personnes qui se tiennent dans le couloir.

— Une seconde de plus… souffle Parvati, le teint blême.

Seamus et Dean acquiescent, leurs baguettes toujours levées, pointées sur Lavande.

— Comment…

— Tu m'as envoyé une lettre ce matin, pour me dire que tu avais une mission à accomplir, tu te rappelles ?! rugit Parvati.

C'est donc ce qu'elle avait fini par écrire… On fait plus subtil en effet. Lavande ne peut retenir un sourire nerveux, qui semble décupler la rage de Parvati.

— Bon sang Lavande ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?! Tu es complètement folle !

— Oui ! Je suis folle, oui ! C'est maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ?

— Et tu comptais faire quoi, après l'avoir tué ? Tu crois que ça t'aurait définitivement guérie peut-être ? La malédiction que transmet un loup-garou ne meurt pas avec lui, ça se saurait !

Des pas précipités retentissent dans le couloir. Cinq gardiens armés de leurs baguettes les encerclent bientôt, obligeant Parvati, Seamus et Dean à lâcher les leurs. Ce qu'ils **trouvent** laisse peu de place à l'imagination. Quatre sorciers, dont trois munis de baguette, et un prisonnier à l'agonie, sous sa forme de loup-garou… Lavande ne prend pas la peine d'effacer le sang sur ses mains, ni celui dont elle sent le **goût** sur ses lèvres. Elle sort de la cellule, paumes levées.

— C'est bon, c'est moi, c'est moi qui l'ai tué. Ils n'ont rien fait.

Mais Seamus la pousse sur le côté et s'avance. Il tient son poignard entre ses mains – probablement récupéré quand Parvati lui hurlait dessus.

— Elle a ouvert la cage, et il a essayé de la tuer. Nous vous avions prévenus que quelque chose de grave se passait, quand nous sommes arrivés. Greyback a essayé de s'échapper, il a fallu qu'on intervienne. Ce poignard en argent est une des seules armes efficaces contre les loups-garous, j'ai été forcé de m'en servir.

Seamus se tourne vers Lavande, et ajoute :

— Vous n'auriez jamais dû la laisser venir. Elle est complètement folle.

~oOo~

Le procès s'est tenu quelques jours plus tard. Les avocats ont plaidé la folie, bien sûr. Puis Seamus est intervenu, accompagné de Dean et Parvati. Ils ont pris la responsabilité de l'acte. Dean a livré le récit de l'événement, tel qu'il n'est jamais passé.

— _Le Loup vient et s'assied, les deux jambes dressées  
Par leurs ongles crochus dans le sable **enfoncées**.  
Il s'est jugé perdu, puisqu'il était surpris,  
Sa retraite coupée et tous ses chemins pris._

Comme c'est ironique. Alors que pour une fois, Greyback n'a rien fait de plus que rester dans sa cellule, à subir les assauts de la lune, c'est lui qui devient responsable de s'être fait attaquer. Lavande réprime un sourire cynique.

— _Alors il a **saisi**, dans sa gueule **brûlante**,  
Du chien le plus hardi la gorge pantelante  
Et n'a pas desserré ses mâchoires de fer,  
Malgré nos coups de feu qui traversaient sa chair  
Et nos couteaux aigus qui, comme des tenailles,  
Se croisaient en plongeant dans ses larges entrailles._

C'est ce qu'il lui semble entendre du discours éloquent de Dean. Le loup, la proie, face à la meute, cerné. Les chasseurs impitoyables, armés.

Et elle, dans tout cela ? Quel rôle a-t-elle joué ? De proie elle est devenue prédatrice. Elle a attaqué un prisonnier désarmé dans sa cellule. Elle l'aurait probablement tué, si personne n'était intervenu.

Mais comment pourrait-on lui en vouloir ?

La folie, la haine, la colère. C'est Greyback qui lui a tout transmis. Et on n'oublie pas un tel enseignement.

* * *

**Note de fin**** : Poème utilisé : "La mort du loup", d'Alfred de Vigny (1797-1863). Si vous voulez en écouter une lecture faite par Gérard Philipe, c'est juste là, et c'est magnifique **

** Bon, je ne suis pas tellement satisfaite de ce texte... Je le publie parce que je l'ai publié sur HPF, et qu'il y en a qui l'ont apprécié, donc voilà, j'ai hésité mais j'ai choisi de le publier ici aussi.  
**

**J'ai pas été sympa avec la pauvre Lavande, d'ailleurs ce moment s'inscrit en dehors de mon propre headcanon sur le personnage :) Mais ça m'a quand même bien plu d'écrire ce texte (hormis la fin que j'aurais vraiment voulu plus travailler, et la citation de Vigny n'est pas employée à sa juste valeur).**

**Merci d'avoir lu, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot :)**


End file.
